Beast
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: "And just what am I going to say to her? Hi this crazy werewolf half-blood who is friends with Sirius Black and James Potter, who did you know are blood-traitors, really wants to suck your face! So how are you today, Alex? Good? That's nice." I growled at Lily in frustration. "She's a pureblood Malfoy, I'm not, I'm forfeit." Remus/OC T for language and mild adult content
1. Chapter 1

**_READ THIS_ IMPORTANT**

Hey everyone anyone who has me personally watched might have read my story Beast which was a Remus/OC well this is the same story but changed up because my other was written poorly so this is basically a better written and slightly changed version of the SAME story just so you all know.

* * *

Chapter 1: Remus's P.O.V

I let out another sigh and leaned my head back against the chair I was lounging in. It was 12 and James and Sirius still weren't down from our dorm. I knew I could go up there and drag them down but in the end that was way too much effort on my part and from the recent full moon and the new cut on my side I was keen on not moving. Because let me tell you this cut hurt like Hell, not even Madam Pomfrey could do really anything to fix it up, so in other words I was going to have to grin and bear it.

Blowing my hair out of my face I glared back at the stairs to the dorms. Lily skipped over to me, "James and Sirius aren't up yet wow they sure like to sleep." She stated.

"Yep it sucks seeing as I'm always waiting for them." Lily sat down next to me in sympathy.

"Well we'll just have to tough it out until they come down won't we." I swear nothing could bring down her mood, well ok certain things could but she was always so bright and accepting. So far she's the only girl I've ever told I was a lycanthrope. Since then Lily has been trying to get me to fall for someone. So far nothing.

My acute hearing detected James and Sirius coming down the stairs. "'Bout time." I muttered. I tried to get up but groaned and fell back on the chair my hand grasping my side.

"Hey Moony you ok?" Sirius asked rushing forward to see if I was okay. His brown shoulder length hair swayed as he leaned down to help me stand. I glance over at James who gave me a sad smile, his hair was extra messy today and his glasses were hanging down his nose. After seeing I was okay he turned to give his girlfriend a hug. Which my red headed friend quickly melted into.

Even now in our 5th year James stayed overly in love with her the only thing different was for a while now she had responded to his approaches in a positive way. After quickly assessing my surroundings I responded to Sirius's question. "Aye I'm good just really beat up." Sirius nodded but his eyes still held concern in them but that quickly turned to lust as his most recent date Vanessa Gelds launched herself straight in his arms. After that it seemed Sirius's lips had been super glued to her face.

Rolling my eyes I turned away from them only to catch a glance of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She stood talking to Lily and Molly with a small smile on her face. She was long blonde- white hair and stunning emerald green eyes. But that wasn't the only thing she had the perfect curves everywhere and when I say everywhere I meant everywhere. She noticed my stare and shot me a smile before leaving the common room. I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes until she left my sight.

Lily came skipping over to me and threw her arms over my shoulders if she'd done this to anyone but me James would have probably jinxed the Hell out of them but since it was me and Lily and I were close friends he just gave a smile. "It looks like we finally found someone who has caught our Remus's eye."

"We did?!" James said in surprise.

"Yes James did you not notice the look Remus was giving one of the girls I was talking by the great hall."

"No…" James looked really lost and Sirius was lightly chuckling but trying to cover it up. Though he should know I have perfect hearing, idiot.

"What might I ask is so funny?" I asked his.

"The way you were looking at her reminds me of the way James looks at Lily it's really creepy actually."

"That means Remus has fallen in love, celebration now!" James grabbed on to Sirius's wrist while he helped me to move before we made our way into the great hall. "So Moony what will your first pick up line be." James asked. Lily looked towards me clearly interested in our conversation.

I rubbed a hand through my hair, "I don't have one…" I said in a weak voice.

"Oh that's easy I've got a bunch, what kind do you want?" Sirius offered.

"I'm not going with a pick up line I'm going to let her be." I said though sadness entered my voice I knew it had to be done. I was a beast there was no way around that.

"Why not Moony?" Peter asked in his regular high pitched voice. I blinked in surprise where's he come from?

"I'm a beast I don't deserve love and how could I be so selfish as to take her chance at happiness away."

"Or maybe you'll give her true happiness." James said with one of his rare acts of wisdom.

"He's right Remus don't let stupid toe rags who don't really understand you cloud your judgment. We want you to be happy and I think she'd make you happy so why don't you give it a go. Come on we all are behind you on this Remus, right guys!" Lily said happily there was a yes from my other friends and Sirius went as far as throwing his fist in the air.

"Where'd your girl go?" I asked Sirius changing the subject. Sirius just shrugged, "No clue." Entering the Great Hall we took out normal seats. Then the conversation turned to the next Hogsmeade trip.

Just as I was about to say something a silky but, (can a voice sound wild) well this one was spoke from behind me, "You mind if I sit here?" I turned towards her and took in her appearance close up, oh heaven she must be an angel.

Realizing I hadn't responded I quickly and stupidly might I add said, "Umm…yea." I swear I saw Sirius visibly wince.

"Thanks… well," She cleared her throat, "Ah what's your name?"

"Remus…Lupin." I added as and after thought, "And you?"

"I'm Alexandra Labette Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She rubbed her face. "Sorry I'm used to being around my pureblood manic family. You can call me Alex!" She said her rosy cheeks showing she was embarrassed.

"It's fine and you can call me Moony." I glanced at Sirius to find his staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. She nodded and snatched up and apple. Without hesitation she bit into it with a crunch a bit off the juice slid down her chin. Because I'm an idiot I subconsciously reached up and swiped it off her face and licked my finger. Lily gasped in surprise. My mouth fell open realizing what I had just done. Right before I was about to apologize a beautiful laugh erupted from her mouth a huge smile on her face.

"You should have seen all your faces, that was priceless." I watched as her forehead and nose wrinkled when she laughed, she looked so adorable.

"You want to hang out with me…us later?" I asked her in a moment of courage.

"The you and I sounds nice now if you'd excuse me for a moment, I'll meet you by the South Door in an hour." She got up and practically ran to the Slytherin table. Sighing I turned back towards my friends.

"Remus do you want me to teach you how to flirt?" Sirius asked. I immediately started chocking on the food in my mouth. James patted me on the back.

"Breathe Moony breathe."

Catching my breath I answered him, "No Sirius I think I can handle it without any dirty comments." He tried to look hurt but it soon slid into a smirk I swear he could be shameless.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"In a broom closet with some girl right." Lily said disapproval clear in her voice. Sirius thought that was hilarious that is until his girlfriend started yelling at him for it. After another few minutes I started to twitch with impatience. "Remus relax." Lily said placing a hand on my shoulder squeezing it in a reassuring manner.

"And just what am I going to say to her? Hi this crazy werewolf half-blood who is friends with Sirius Black and James Potter, who did you know are blood-traitors, really wants to suck your face! So how are you today, Alex? Good? That's nice." I growled at Lily in frustration. "She's a pureblood Malfoy, I'm not, I'm forfeit."

"I think your being a bit dramatic, Moony." Sirius said looking at me, "Girls are like games. Play 'em right and you always win! And then of course it's always nice to have a few other games to play when you're bored as well, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows sat me and wrapped his arm around his current girlfriends shoulders. I felt my cheeks become a fierce scarlet and ducked down to eat my food. Sirius cut off my hiding by adding nonchalantly, "Oh and you're going to have to man up and stop acting like a 1st year girl to win her over."

Lily defended my _personality _by saying, "Well I don't care, Remus don't listen to him I think it's sweet." Lily said smiling at me.

James being the love struck idiot pulled Lily's arm and said, "But you still think I'm cute right?" He got these big shameless hazel eyes and looked at Lily and I practically saw her melt. After all those years of denying him any attention and now that she was dating him she was like putty in his hands.

"You're very cute, James." Lily giggled. Sirius fake gagged from the other side of the table making all his fan girls giggle around him. He of course did his signature brush of hair from his face making all the girls around him (excluding Lily who was now kissing James) swoon. I felt practically nauseous with all the love oozing out of everyone.

"Feeling left out of the circle of hormonal teens are we?" Alex inserted slipping back in the seat by me. "I almost miss Malfoy parties there is absolutely no love their, key word almost. Though there was that time on Yule when I spiked the drinks… that was beyond hilarious."

Sirius' head snapped around and he exclaimed, "That was you?"

"One hundred percent." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Remus." Sirius began to say looking at me and in a very serious (no pun intended) voice said, "Marry her." Let's just say I nearly spewed pumpkin juice all over Sirius' shirt. When I began to choke Alex slapped me once on the back, _hard_ and I immediately stopped chocking.

I looked at her in wonder and she said softly losing some of her flamboyance, "I had a little brother he got sick and would always choke let's just say I know how to stop anyone from choking. " She gave me a sad smile and brushed her hair from her face.

And of course Sirius being an inconsiderate pin headed ninny muggins blurted rudely out, "Had?"

I swear I saw her flinch, "Yes, his name was Draco, he had Ammonia. Draco died when he was eight months old." She closed her eyes and seemed to be fighting the memories of her past and I turned to glare at Sirius who looked like he was regretting being so careless.

Trying to repair the damage Sirius had caused I said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry for your loss."

James and Lily who apparently had been paying attention because Lily said, "I'm so sorry that must have been horrible for you."

James added, "My condolences."

And Sirius said, "I'm sorry."

"He would have died anyway, he was a squib my _father _would have killed him. Ammonia was just a lucky convenience." She said the words father and lucky convenience with such hate it made me flinch. Sirius who now seemed to connected with her a great deal gave her a reassuring smile.

She stood up wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry this is really hard for me to talk about. Maybe another time Remus, good day." Then she walked away in her Slytherin uniform back to her pureblood family as if I had never existed in the first place.

All I could say was I honestly didn't register what just happened but I wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to thank my dearest frind Emyli who is pratically co-writing this with me. So thanks very much Ems because I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter sadly otherwise Regulus would not be dead. Nor Fred, Tonks, or Sirius or really anyone... except Bellatrix, bitch.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alex's P.O.V

"It was foolish of you to go over there A." Sighing I leaned against my brother, but I couldn't help but glance back at the group of so called Marauders. It was like I had never been there, never made an impact, because they were all laughing and back to normal.

"I know Luc but I can't help myself sometimes." I gazed at him the sadness obvious in my eyes. Kissing the top of my head he gave me a reassuring smile.

On a happier note Regulus shot me a big goofy smile that now reminded me vaguely of his older brother. "Hey A! You want to go hang out with Severus, Narcissa, and me out by the lake?"

"Sure." I grinned trying to cheer myself up though my stomach still hurt and the sour taste of disappointment had not yet left my mouth. Standing up Regulus raced over to help me up, he was always such a gentleman. Taking my hand he spun me around and we literally waltzed out of the great hall with Sev and Cissy on our heels. Though right before I slipped out of the door I caught a look of jealousy from a certain Remus Lupin.

Pulling me by the hand Regulus and I ran as fast as we could out into the nice summer air. Once we reached one of the trees I raised an eyebrow and challenged him, "I'll make you a deal. Let's race to the edge of the lake pick up a rock and come back to the tree."

"If you win I'll tell you who I have a crush on and if I win then you have tell me who you're crushing on."

"And you have to yell I like said crush." I added with a smile very confident of my win.

"On my go then." Narcissa said standing in front of us as I poised to get ready while Regulus dropped his bag and pulled of his jacket. The Marauders wandered over interested in the goings ons. Both of us poised, waiting. "On my mark set and GO!" Narcissa yelled causing people to turn our way. I took off at a slow jog whilst Regulus ran as fast as he could. Once he got half way I upend my speed I grabbed a stone about five seconds after he did and by then he was wheezing. Smiling I bolted as fast as I could to the tree and reached it first leaving him halfway back with both hands on his knees.

His face was red and his hair in disarray but he was smiling at me. Rolling my eyes at him I leaned against the tree and took in deep breaths of air. Straightening out his hair he strutted back over us. Suddenly I didn't see my best friend anymore I saw a pureblood who was way older than a 13 years old. I saw someone who I'd be afraid of, I saw a Black. I saw a boy who could kill despite the regret, scam with no remorse and destroy people's lives without a voiced complaint and a plastered on smile. I saw someone who I'd be afraid of, I saw a person that was bound to his self-destruction, wanting to please his family. Then his position changed and he was back to the kid I grew up with.

"You won, damn you're fast." Regulus said giving me a high five.

"So I believe you have some yelling to do." Narcissa said eagerly.

I was kind of worried she was going to glomp him so I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and said, "My Regulus." He laughed and looked into my eyes his own grey one's shining like the moon, they even held a flicker of what I guessed must be adrenaline and amusement.

He took a deep breath his eyes flickering towards me multiple times. Opening his mouth he yelled not extremely loudly but fairly loud, "I'M IN LOVE WITH ALEXANDRA DANIELLE MALFOY!" His cheeks were bright red as he looked at me and I swear my heart stopped beating.

I opened and closed my mouth unable to hear anything. But around me I heard many different comment's from James', "I would not want to be in your shoes right now."

Sirius' more gentle retort to his brother, "Oh little bro. I'm sorry but I'm afraid Moony had first dibs." My head whipped around to stare pointedly at Remus who was inspecting his foot with beat red cheeks. That was all fine and dandy and all but I was facing the situation of my best friend telling me he was in love with me.

While my mind whirled I heard more reactions like Severus say, "Um Regulus you do realize Lucius going to be pissed right?"

And Narcissa's, "It's about time."

But the one that stood out to me was from Lily Evans Severus' friend, "You've got to be kidding me why is it every fucking time Remus likes someone, someone else shows up and takes the god damn girl ! Seriously Regulus Black of all people Remus deserves someone way more than some wanna-be Death Eater! Ugh!" She threw up her hands in disgust.

Ok normally I am not prejudice but this girl just pissed me off. Who the Hell was she to make all my choices for me. "What the fuck, Evans. Last time I checked I make my own god damn fucking choices you stupid bitchy mud-blood!"

James stepped forward and snarled, "Hey what the Hell!" Sirius looked…hurt and Remus looked disappointed. I turned to look at my friends Severus looked pissed at me, Narcissa looked confused but ready to come to my aid and Regulus was right next to me wand in hand. If there was one thing I could count on it was Regulus always having my back no matter what I did. I could kill a room full of people and when it came down to it he'd help me fight my way from the cops.

Then everything all the angry and all the disgusted expressions hit me like a wall and I turned around tears falling down my face and I ran. And for the first time in my life Regulus didn't follow me. Perhaps he was hurt I hadn't responded at his confession or maybe he thought I needed space but this was the first time I had need him to follow me. Truly needed him near me so much that I ached so I went to the second best thing the only other person who didn't judge me, I went to Lucius.

Rushing into the Slythrin common room I went for my brother. Keeping my head down I said, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked up and saw my tear streaked face, "Of course." He quickly stood and led my out of the common room and into an empty classroom. Turning around he said softly, "Oh god, Alex?" placed an arm around me in a non-comforting way, ""Shh, shh, it'll be okay, you'll figure something out, you're a smart girl. Though I don't even know what's wrong." He looked down at me love and acceptance plain on his face. "This is why you need more female friends so you can get real help with these things and talk about girly stuff and go shopping. Here…um have a hug."

He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest. It was what I would picture a father doing and to me Lucius was my father, sure he was three years older than me but he was so much more loving than the man who continually tormented my home life. "So how about you tell me who made you cry so I can jinx them to high heaven."

I took a shaky breath and said, "Regulus admitted he was in love with me in front of everyone_. _I didn't know what to do."

Lucius pulled me away at arm's length and looked at my face, "Uh, are these happy tears. They don't look like happy tears but I can't claim to know everything on this subject. If they are happy tears then uh… I'm glad you've found someone worthy of you. Many congratulations little sister." He looked so lost and it made me even through my sadness giggle slightly.

A small smile appeared back on his face. "Well there's more to it but to sum it up I called Lily Evans a mudblood and embarrassed myself in front of my crush Remus Lupin, hold the criticism for a moment. I feel horrid that I don't like Regulus like I'm probably supposed to but I just can't help it Remus he's just cute and nice, plus he's really sweet and everything and I really like him." I was blushing I could feel it.

"Now listen here Alexandra because it's the only time I'm going to say this." Was I being scolded? I sure as Hell better not be being scolded. "You are going to date Remus Lupin and you are going to be fucking happy you got it!" My mouth dropped open; he didn't care if I'd date a Lupin. Letting out a girly squeal I threw my arms around his neck. Laughing he hugged me back. Once I pulled away he pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed the marks of my sadness away with a gentle touch.

"But what about Regulus?" I said worried.

"You just leave him to me alright, you go use that pureblood sexiness to win that boys heart."

I giggled and responded, "You'd know all about pureblood sexiness wouldn't you!"

He smiled at me and brushed his hair from his face, "Why yes, yes I would." And I threw back my head and laughed, everything was going to be okay


End file.
